


Homecoming

by tangyyy



Series: Jethin's wonderful love story [2]
Category: Jethin, Jonathan Blake/Gethin Roberts - Fandom, gethin roberts/jonathan blake, pride - Fandom
Genre: Gay's the word, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camden, London, 1978. Rainy morning, lovely day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Second Jethin OS.
> 
> Just a few days to thank the wonderful Jordy (jethin-pride) who helped me a lot with her great correct ! Really, she's so much more than a simple beta, really I kind of fail in love with her !
> 
> Oh and, please, be nice with me, I went few times in London but I don't really know this city so if there are some inconsistencies in this story, sorry ! :)
> 
> Enjoy !

In the bedroom of his small apartment in Berwick Street, Jonathan was sleeping soundly. The sun was almost completely blocked out by the heavy curtains which hung across the dust apartment windows. It was the shrill ring of the phone which roused the man from his gentle morning's tranquility. With a start, Jonathan awoke, groaning and muttering insults under his breath as he staggered out of his bed, stretching himself as he crossed the apartment towards the phone he was in no hurry to go get. Though it had to be one of his familiars given dialer seemingly refused to hang up, apparently knowing the Jonathan would have to be woken after a long evening the previous night. 

With a yawn, Jonathan slumped against the wall, picking up the grubby handset and pressing it lazily to his ear, “Yeah?”

“I found it!” There was a shrill voice of excitement on the other end and it took a few moments for Jonathan to make the connection as to who it was.

“Gethin?”

“Yes, of course it's me! Jonathan, I've found it!”

“Wow...That's great!" Slowly waking from his otherwise drowsy state, Jonathan's attentions were quickly trained on the other man entirely. Almost immediately he understood what his lover was talking about and the excitement was infectious. “Where are you?”

“I'm at home. Had to grab some papers.”

“Give me ten minutes, I'll be right there.”

Hanging up, Jonathan hurried back into his bedroom, throwing on his clothes, taking a moment to look himself over in the mirror. Well, something would have to be done about that. When he'd gotten home in the early hours of the morning, he hadn't bothered to take the time to remove his make-up, and now, after having slept on it, his face was covered with streaks of mascara and red lipstick. After a few minutes and several lotion soaked swabs later, he'd managed to clean most of the make up off of his skin. Once his teeth were brushed, he quickly through his shoes and coat on, winding his scarf around his neck as he made his way out onto the street. 

January was tellingly cold, numbing Jonathan's fingers as he lit a cigarette, before crossing his arms over his chest to keep as much heat in as he could as he made his way down the narrow streets to get to Gethin's.

The man was in a great mood, one that had continued over the past weeks. Life had been good, better than he could have ever hoped for. He'd gotten himself a little job that he enjoyed, had settled into a small, but nice flat right in the middle of London, had a great group of friends, was healthy and above all, had gotten himself an absolutely perfect boyfriend. Sometimes, it didn't seem real. It had been seven months since he and Gethin had started seeing each other and it had been bliss. Sure, there were some small arguments, all couples had them, and at the end of the day, they were two very conflicting personalities, but it wasn't enough to tear them apart. It was entirely new to him. He had loved several men before but he'd never been in love until now. Until he'd met Gethin. 

The Welshman was waiting for him at the foot of his building and with little hesitation, Jonathan walked over to greet him with a firm kiss. 

"I found it Jon, I really found the perfect place! " Gethin fawned as he pulled away from the other man, a bright smile on his lips, the smaller man practically radiating happiness.  
"Well, it's about time too. Where is it?”  
“Bloomsbury, on Marchmont Steet. I'll show you it, it's amazing." Gethin chirped, grabbing Jonathan's hand as he practically dragged him through the streets to the nearest subway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

In no time at all, they were standing in front of the building, the 'To Let' sign looming above it. "It looks like the perfect place. Right in Camden's heart and soul. It's great Geth,” Jonathan nodded, his arm curled lightly around the other man's waist.  
“So, the shop comes with a back room and everything, meaning there's plenty of room for stock. But that's not even the best part,” Gethin looked ready to practically burst at the seams, evidently revitalised by the prospect of his long term dream finally becoming a reality.   
"Oh, and what's the best part?" Jonathan questioned, mezmirised by Gethin more than anything and his current exilerated state.  
"See that door, that one right beside the shop? It leads to the upstairs flat and it comes as part of the lease.”  
“Shit, it really is exactly what you were looking for Geth.”  
"I know, I can't believe it,” A movement caught his eye, the owner appearing at the door of the flat, giving him a warm smile “Give me a minute. Time to go and sign the papers.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, the two men were alone in the empty shop, surrounded by the grubby walls and dirty floors, but Gethin was walking around like it was his own little strip of heaven. "It'll all need a coat of paint, of course, but the front desk will go right there. And I'm thinking blue and white for the sign out front, once I find a name. I have a friend who can make shelves for me, he's handy and has all the gear, just needs the money for wood. But there'll be several sections. I was thinking..."

With a soft chuckle, Jonathan put a hand on Gethin's hip, drawing him close. "Gethin, love, relax there is plenty of time to think about all this.”  
“I know, I just, I want to open as soon as possible.”  
“Yes, but you still have to leave your job and your apartment. You don't have to do everything right now.”  
“I know, I know. But I was thinking of staying in the flat tonight anyway,” Gethin whispered before lifting his gaze to meet his lover's. "Maybe you could stay with me?"  
"As if you even need to ask."  
With a soft laugh, Gethin leaned up on his tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, I'll show you the apartment.”

The pair stood in the middle the empty living room, furnished only by an old decrepit sofa left by the owner.  
"It needs a little freshening up too, but it'll get there," Gethin commented, looking over the aged tapestries and the slightly damaged floor.  
"Of course, some paint, a few posters, some nice decorations," Jonathan said putting an arm around Gethin's waist. "The back wall would look great purple.”

The words had the younger man smiling a little, his gaze lingering on Jonathan as he chewed on his lower lip, eyes filled with contemplation.

“Everything okay?” The actor questioned, sensing the shift in Gethin's mood and seeing that flicker in his gaze.   
"Yeah yeah...”  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Liar! Go ahead, tell me, what is it?”  
“Nothing! Leave me alone!"   
"What, you don't like purple?” Jonathan asked, tightening his grip around Gethin while kissing down his lover's neck.  
"No, it's just... I like the way you you're choosing the decor of my own place." The Welshman replied finally giving up, leaning into Jonathan's warm hold, slipping his arms around his neck, turning his head to press a kiss against his boyfriend's jaw. 

Pulling back slightly, Jonathan arched his eyebrow, a slow smile spreading onto his lips. “Gethin Roberts, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“No ! Well... Yes, I mean… If you want ! I didn’t mean that but… Anyway, you can paint the walls purple...” Gethin started to panik.  
“Ah ah ! Relax Geth... I’ll stay with you tonight and I’ll paint the wall in purple… We’ll think about the rest latter.”  
“Great..." Gethin laughed, pushing the taller man backwards onto the dusty sofa, happily straddling his lap and finding his lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

That evening, they had settled down for the night in the apartment, bringing a small additional heater over from Gethin's apartment, an armful of blankets and something to eat on the run.

Now, settled by the window that overlooked the street, the pair were cuddled up on the couch under the thick blankets, Gethin sitting with a notebook in his lap, brainstorming names for the shop along with Jonathan, the pair having already compiled a small list:

\- En-gay-ged.  
\- A Different Light.  
\- Beyond the Closet Bookstore.  
\- Gethin's corner.  
\- Pride Store.  
\- We Write your World.  
\- The Gayer World.  
\- Gay's the Word.

It was the last one which Gethin found himself lingering on, one of Jonathan's suggestions. “Gay's the Word...” He whispered out loud, thoughtfully. "Gay's the word. I like it.”

“Really?” There was a little flicker of excitement in Jonathan's eyes, touched if nothing else that one of his offerings had been the name that Gethin liked the most.  
“Yes, thank you..." Gethin leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Jonathan's lips before laying back against him.

And like that, the two men fell asleep, happy, in a small empty apartment on an old sofa, in the heart of Camden.


End file.
